Plus qu'un petit frère
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Depuis qu'il suit Ryuga dans le but de le convaincre d'aider Gingka à sauver le monde, Kenta est persuadé qu'il n'est pas grand chose pour lui, si ce n'est un poids. Pourtant...Ryuga x Kenta
1. Chapitre 1: Peut-être que je tiens à toi

Hello ! Suite à la demande de tif, j'ai écrit une histoire sur le Ryuga x Kenta, un couple que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de mettre en scène...Par contre tif, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire, désolée ^-^' mais sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi, y a rien à voir ! )

**Titre:**Plus qu'un petit frère

**Résumé:** Depuis qu'il suit Ryuga dans le but de le convaincre d'aider Gingka à sauver le monde, il est persuadé qu'il n'est pas grand chose pour lui si ce n'est qu'un poids. Pourtant...

**Pairing(s):** Ryuga x Kenta

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1: Peut-être que je tiens à toi...**

Il tombait. Chaque seconde, il se fracassait contre la paroi et chaque seconde, il souffrait un peu plus. Il criait de peur et de douleur. Sa chute comme sa souffrance paraissait sans fin.

_'Est-ce que je vais...mourir ? se disait-il. Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je...Je t'en supplie, à l'aide ! Á l'aide !'_

Il ne cessait de hurler le nom de la personne à qui il tenait. Lorsque soudain, une main attrapa son poignet, stoppant net sa chute. Surpris, il releva la tête et reconnut la personne qu'il avait appelé.

«C-C'est bien toi...tu es là...

-Calme-toi, dit-elle, je vais te remonter. »

La personne le tira vers elle, et dès qu'il eut touché le sol, il courut dans ses bras.

«Oh j'ai eu si peur ! sanglota-t-il. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, fit la personne en le serrant contre elle. Je suis là. Je t'avais dit de ne pas marcher trop près du bord, c'est dangereux.

-Je...désolé... »

Soudain, alors qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, le sol se déroba sous les pieds des deux personnes, et ils tombèrent. Il recommença à avoir peur, lorsque celle qui le tenait le serra fort contre elle afin de la protéger et de la rassurer.

«Accroche-toi. »

Puis ils tombèrent. La chute lui parut interminable. Il ne cessait de crier, il voulait que ça s'arrête.

La personne qui le tenait ne disait rien, se contentant de protéger celle qu'elle tenait, malgré toutes les fois où elle frappait violemment la paroi. Puis enfin, ils touchèrent le sol roulant pendant quelques secondes, et finirent par s'arrêter. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'il ne tombait plus. Il se releva difficilement, soulagé.

«Enfin, ça s'est arrêté... »

Tout à coup, il repensa à la personne qui l'avait protégé. Se retournant vivement, il aperçut qu'elle gisait allongée contre le sol gelé. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il appela son nom, mais elle ne répondit pas.

Alors il courut vers sa sauveuse et la secoua vivement.

«Allez, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! »

Mais elle restait immobile. Son cœur se serra, et il commença à pleurer.

«N-Non...c'est pas possible...elle ne peut quand même pas...non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Réveille-toi, allez, réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie ! »

«RYUGA ! »

Kenta se réveilla subitement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup, et en voyant la forêt autour de lui, il comprit avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il avait eu si peur...

«Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça ? »

Le petit garçon entendit alors qu'on lui parlait; il tourna la tête et vit que Ryuga le regardait fixement. Il se mit à sangloter et se jeta brusquement dans les bras de l'adolescent qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

«Ryuga ! Tu es vivant ! Si tu savais comme je suis content ! J-J'ai eu si peur pour toi... ;-;

-...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux bicolores. Et lâche-moi ! »

Il rejeta assez violemment Kenta en arrière et celui-ci se fit un peu mal en tombant. Néanmoins, le petit garçon décida de lui raconter son cauchemar, même s'il n'était pas sûr que Ryuga l'écouterait, ce dernier n'étant ni compréhensif ni psychologue.

«Je...J'ai fait un cauchemar...où je tombais d'une falaise sans pouvoir m'arrêter...et après tu me rattrapais et me remontais, mais on retombait à nouveau et tu me protégeais...et quand on s'est arrêtés j'ai couru vers toi pour te réveiller mais tu ne bougeais pas...et j'ai cru que tu étais mort...

Et après, je me suis réveillé... »

Kenta redoutait un peu ce que Ryuga allait lui dire, il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Non pas qu'il allait le manger. Quoique... Au bout d'un court moment de silence, il ajouta timidement:

«...Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar... »

Ryuga allait lui sortir quelque chose de pas très sympa, lorsque...

**** flashback ****

_Il se réveilla d'un seul coup après avoir hurlé son nom. Il essayait de se calmer, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu as hurlé comme ça ?_

_-...RYUGAAAAAA ! »_

_Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant abondamment, ce qui surprit légèrement le plus grand. Puis il le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant calmement ce qui s'est passé. Entre deux sanglots, le petit lui expliqua :_

_«J-J'ai fait un cauchemar...où on...on tombait d'une falaise...et-et tu me protégeais...m-mais quand ça s'était arrêté..tu...tu...Bwaaaaaaah !_

_-Calme-toi, calme-toi ! fit le blanc à la mèche rouge. Raconte-moi._

_-Tu...snif...tu étais mort...snif... » termina le plus jeune après s'être légèrement calmé._

_Ryuga sourit, puis le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler._

_«Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter..., le rassura-t-il._

_-...J-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé p-pour ça...je n'aurais pas dû..._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave. » dit le plus grand._

**** fin du flashback****

«...C'est pas grave. » lui dit-il finalement.

Kenta ouvrit des yeux gros comme des ballons de foot. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave ?! Honnêtement, il pensait plus qu'il allait gentiment lui gueuler un truc du genre «EST-C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU ME RÉVEILLE ?! ». Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais ça l'étonnait quand même pas mal. Le petit vert se demanda un court instant s'il n'était pas malade pour réagir aussi bien.

Depuis quand était-il devenu sympa avec les gens ?

«...Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? fit Ryuga en voyant que Kenta le fixait avec des yeux de poisson rouge.

-...Ben...c'est que tu n'est pas souvent...aussi gentil avec moi..., dit timidement le vert.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Gingka Hagane, j'te rappelle. Tu devrais être habitué, depuis le temps que tu me colles...

-...C'est vrai que Gingka, lui, il m'aurait fait un sourire et il m'aurait pris dans ses bras...»

****flashback****

_«R-Ryuga ? demanda timidement le petit garçon._

_-Oui ?_

_-...J-je...tu peux me faire un câlin ? » _

_Le plus grand sourit puis le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter._

_«Bien sûr, aucun problème. » _

****fin du flashback****

«Et il m'aurait dit doucement «ça va aller, c'est qu'un cauchemar » pour me consoler et- »

Kenta n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ryuga s'approcha et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Le petit garçon ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands et rougit. Son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras...IL L'AVAIT PRIS DANS SES BRAS ?! Mais c'était quoi, ces soudaines pulsions de gentillesse ?! Venant de lui, c'était comme quand Masamune disait quelque chose d'intelligent: extrêmement rarissime. Kenta ne se doutait vraiment pas que le blanc avait aussi un mode gentil, et quand bien même il en aurait eu un, il ne devait pas l'utiliser très souvent.

_'...Je me demande s'il est quand même pas vraiment malade, là.'_

Ils restèrent un court moment comme ça, puis Ryuga lui demanda:

«T'es content maintenant ?

-... Tu ne me demande même pas si je vais bien..., répondit timidement le petit vert.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas Gingka !

-M-Mais... j'ai eu peur que tu sois mort ! s'écria Kenta. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et-

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? répliqua Ryuga. C'est pas une stupide chute qui va me tuer. Je suis l'Empereur Dragon, je te rappelle.

-Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua à son tour le petit garçon. Tu te crois peut-être «l'Empereur Dragon », mais t'es humain, je te rappelle. »

Kenta déglutit après avoir dit ça. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec autant d'audace avec Ryuga. D'ailleurs, le blanc lui lança un regard pas des plus gentils, ce qui l'attrista.

«Je t'ai jamais demandé de te soucier de moi. J'ai pas besoin qu'on se soucie de moi.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi encore ?!

-Et si jamais c'était un rêve prémonitoire ?! s'écria soudainement Kenta. Tu imagines si ça arrivait en vrai ?! Tu...on pourrait vraiment tomber ! »

****flashback****

_«M-mais...j'ai peur quand même..._

_-De quoi ?_

_-...Que ce soit vrai...q-que ça nous arrive...tu imagines s-si ça nous arrivait ?!_

_-Mais non, ça ne nous arrivera pas. J'en suis sûr. »_

****fin du flashback****

Cette fois, Ryuga ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu ne pas y penser, mais son sixième sens lui dit que malheureusement, ce n'était pas impossible.

«Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferai ?

-...De quoi ?

-Que ça se passe comme dans ton foutu cauchemar.

-Mais ce serait...horrible ! s'exclama Kenta en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu mourrais alors !

-Et ça te ferais quoi que je meure ?

-M-Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?! lui cria le petit garçon plein de courage. Á ton avis ?! Tu crois que je ne suis qu'un type qui se préoccupe jamais des autres et qui ne ressent rien de sympathique envers qui que ce soit comme toi ?! Tu crois que ça ne me ferait rien que tu meure ?! Bien sûr que ça me ferait quelque chose ! Je serais super triste et je pleurerais ! »

****flashback****

_« Mais...s-si jamais ça nous arrive et que tu mourrai... je-je serai trop triste...parce que...tu compte beaucoup beaucoup pour moi..._

_-Tant que ça ?_

_-M-Mais oui...tu le sais bien...depuis que Papa et Maman sont morts...et que ce méchant homme nous as recueillis...tu es le seul que j'aime bien qui existe... »_

****fin du flashback****

«Je...serais aussi triste que si...c'était Gingka qui était mort...

-...Tu tiens tant que ça à moi ? » s'étonna le blanc.

S'il le comparait à Gingka, ça voulait dire qu'il tenait énormément à lui. Pourtant, c'est pas comme s'il avait tout fait pour, les marques d'affections du blanc étant aussi rares qu'inattendues.

«O-Oui...je...j'ai peur que tu meures...je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Ryuga...m-mais et toi ?!

-Quoi moi ?!

-Est-ce que...ça te ferais quelque chose si je mourrais ? » demanda le petit garçon.

****flashback****

_«...Et toi Ryuga ?_

_-...Quoi moi ?_

_-...T-Tu serais triste...s-si je mourrais ? »_

_Ryuga prit à nouveau le petit dans ses bras et dit calmement: _

_«Je ferais tout pour essayer de te protéger. Et si tu mourrais, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. _

_-...Et ça veut dire que tu serais triste ?_

_-Je serais plus que triste. Je serai anéanti. » _

****fin du flashback****

_'Je suis sûr que de toute façon je ne suis qu'un pot de colle à ses yeux. Il se fiche bien de savoir si je vais bien ou pas...'_

«...Je sais pas, répondit finalement Ryuga, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Personne ne m'as jamais dit qu'il tenait à moi autant que lui...

_'...De qui il parle ?'_

-...Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me comparer à Gingka. Je ne suis pas du tout comme lui.

-...C'est sûr, tu n'es pas souriant, sympa et plein d'affection comme Gingka, mais je...à force de voyager partout dans le monde à tes côtés, je me suis...attaché à toi...et puis, au fond, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant...

-...Je suis surpris que tu ai une aussi bonne opinion de moi.

-Mais...c'est parce que je sais que tu as aussi un bon côté, Ryuga..., fit Kenta en tentant un sourire.

Même si tu ne le montre pas souvent... »

Ryuga ne savait plus trop quoi dire devant la gentillesse déconcertante de Kenta. Gingka aurait pu lui tenir exactement le même discours, mais avec un grand sourire idiot en plus.

'_Ç__a fait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé pendant autant de temps à quelqu'un...' _

Il eut un minuscule sourire et dit:

«Finalement, peut-être que tu me manquerais, gamin. »

Puis il s'allongea et se remit à dormir.

_'Ce gamin me fait tellement penser à lui...et s'il avait raison au final ?'_

De son côté, Kenta sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé aussi longtemps avec Ryuga. Et puis, il était content de voir qu'il ne comptait pas pour rien pour lui. Il s'allongea lui aussi, et se dit avant de s'endormir:

_'Toi aussi, tu compte pour moi Ryuga.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 terminé ! Alors ? C'était comment ? Reviews please :) !

Gingka: Tu vois, je t'avais dit que Ryuga n'est pas méchant ^-^

Kyoya: Mouais.

So-chan: Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? Vous êtes pas dans l'histoire !

Gingka: Mais je fais un débat sur Ryuga avec Kyoya.

Ryuga:*voix menaçante* vous m'avez réveillé...

Gingka: AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *se barre en courant apeuré*

Kenta: Gn'est-ce qui se passe -_- ?

Ryuga: Rendors-toi.

Kenta: Ok Zzzzzzz...


	2. Chapitre 2: Je te protègerais

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de «Plus qu'un petit frère », bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !)

Petit message pour **tif**: lorsque tu écriras ton lemon, essaie de ne pas traumatiser ton ordi XD il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Je te protègerais**

Trois jours plus tard...

Kenta, emmitouflé dans sa cape, grelottait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traversait une région peu accueillante en compagnie de Ryuga. Enfin, en compagnie, c'était vite dit, car il y avait souvent un bon mètre entre eux deux lorsqu'ils marchaient. Le petit garçon mourrait d'envie de marcher près de lui, mais n'osait pas, le blanc préférant la solitude. Il ne cessait de le regarder, ce dernier avançant sans être nullement gêné par la neige et le vent, alors que lui se prenait sans cesse le vent glacé dans le visage, et ça n'arrangeait pas sa température corporelle.

_'Mais comment fait Ryuga pour ne pas avoir froid ? Moi je gèle !'_

Mais ça ne devrait pourtant pas étonner Kenta, parce que qu'ils marchent dans des déserts brûlants ou des plaines enneigées, Ryuga restait impassible en toute circonstances. Ce qui n'était pas trop le cas de Kenta. Mais malgré le temps qu'il faisait, Kenta continuait de suivre l'adolescent partout où il allait. Et ça commençait à faire déjà un moment qu'il le suivait, depuis qu'il s'était promis de tout faire pour convaincre Ryuga de prêter sa force de blader légendaire à Gingka pour qu'ils puissent arrêter Némésis et puissent sauver le monde. Il va sans dire que Kenta avait beaucoup de boulot, car aider les autres et être un gentil, le blanc ne devait pas trop être programmé pour ça, et de deux, il ne se laissait pas convaincre aussi facilement. Alors Kenta s'était juré de devenir plus fort et de suivre Ryuga jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'écouter. C'était sûrement mission impossible, mais le petit garçon n'abandonnerait jamais.

_'Ryuga, je sais que tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je te dis et que tu voudrais que je te lâche, mais je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas accepté d'aider Gingka !'_

Soudain, Kenta aperçut dans son champ de vision un passage étroit accollé à la montagne. Génial, déjà qu'on ne voyait pas grand chose devant soi, alors en plus si on devait traverser sur un passage d'à peine vingt centimètres, ça allait être encore plus fun...

Kenta déglutit. Cette scène lui rappelait affreusement son cauchemar, et il espérait très très très fort qu'il ne se passe pas ce qui s'est passé dans son rêve.

«...Ryuga, y a pas d'autre chemin pour passer ? » demanda-t-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le petit garçon, étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, leva la tête. Ryuga était complètement statique, comme s'il avait été paralysé. Il fixait de ses yeux dorés le passage, sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Kenta eut beau l'appeler plusieurs fois, il restait plongé dans ses pensées.

****flashback****

_Ils arrivèrent tous les deux vers un passage étroit recouvert de neige. Le plus petit eut alors peur et s'accrocha aux vêtements de l'autre._

_«Ryuga...j-j'ai peur...c-c'est comme dans mon cauchemar..._

_-Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura le blanc à la mèche rouge, tout se passera bien._

_-T-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Mais oui, tiens, donne-moi la main, comme ça je serais près de toi si tu as peur. »_

****fin du flashback****

«Oh, Ryuga ! »

_'Mais il a bugué ou quoi ?!' _se dit Kenta après l'avoir appelé pour la énième fois.

«...Donne-moi la main, fit-il finalement.

-...Quoi ? s'étonna le petit garçon.

-Donne-moi la main, je te dis !

-._.''' D'accord, d'accord... »

Kenta lui prit timidement la main, beaucoup étonné de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...Surtout que la main de Ryuga était toute chaude – alors qu'il faisait super froid dehors, mais bon, c'est Ryuga – et ça réchauffait un peu Kenta qui commençait à se transformer en glaçon. Au contact de la main du blanc, il se mit à rougir, et son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette réaction bizarre que Ryuga lui tira le bras.

«Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-On va devoir passer par là, on a pas le choix.

-M-Mais c'est dangereux, on risque de tomber et-

-Et parce que tu crois que quand on a traversé des volcans plein de lave (NA: je suis pas sûre que ce soit possible de traverser un volcan u_u' mais Ryuga est capable de traverser n'importe quoi alors bon...) c'était pas dangereux et on risquait pas de tomber peut-être ?! »

Il se calma quand il vit la mine apeurée de Kenta (c'est pas bien de traumatiser les enfants u_u).

«...Désolé. »

Puis il lui re-tira le bras et arrivés devant le passage étroit, se baissa à sa hauteur et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

«Surtout, tu ne lâches pas ma main, et tu ne regardes pas en bas, compris ?!

-...O-Oui... »

Le passage était tellement étroit qu'ils durent traverser dos à la paroi. Et plus ils avançaient, plus Kenta avait peur; d'autant plus qu'avec le vent et la neige qui tombait, ils voyaient plus difficilement où ils marchaient. Il tenta de se rassurer.

_'Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas...'_

Mais évidemment, comme ceux qui se disent ça, il regarda en bas: en fait il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait en bas, à cause du très mauvais temps, cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être pris d'un désagréable sentiment de vertige.

_'C-c'est hauuuuut ._.''' !'_

Complètement pétrifié par la peur, il serra plus fort la main de Ryuga, qui sentit la pression grandissante de la main du petit garçon sur la sienne. Il se retourna et vit un pauvre petit Kenta tout tremblant.

«Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas regarder en bas ! s'emporta-t-il.

-D-Désolé..., fit le petit vert avec une mine craquante qui attendrit Ryuga (si si c'est possible !).

-...Fais attention.

-...D'accord... »

C'était rare que Ryuga lui parle aussi calmement, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard (il ne s'appelait pas Gingka ou Masamune). Mais depuis quelques temps, le blanc était devenu plus...attentif à Kenta. Il lui témoignait des marques d'affection qui avaient le don de surprendre le petit garçon. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir, de voir qu'il devenait plus sympathique. Bon, il n'égalait pas encore Gingka dans ce domaine, mais c'était un bon début.

Soudain, alors qu'il continuait à marcher avec un petit sourire, la roche se déroba sous les pieds de Kenta qui tomba, surpris, entraînant Ryuga qui ne s'y attendait pas dans sa chute – heureusement ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher à la paroi de sa main libre.

«D-Désolé Ryuga, fit Kenta qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, je-je c'est pas ma faute-

-Arrête de bouger ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Accroche-toi à moi !

-Hein ?

-POSE PAS DE QUESTIONS ET FAIS CE QUE J'TE DIS ! »

Sous l'urgence du ton de Ryuga, le petit garçon obéit. Il s'accrocha fort à la taille du jeune homme, peu rassuré de sentir le vide sous ses jambes.

«Maintenant, remonte !

-Mais j'vais te marcher dessus !

-Tu préfères peut-être mourir ?

-Non ! »

En grimpant sur les épaules de Ryuga, Kenta parvint à se hisser et s'assit sur la mince paroi, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, soulagé, et se jeta dans les bras de Ryuga qui venait de remonter.

«Pardon Ryuga ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber avec moi !

-De toute façon, si tu ne m'avais pas tenu la main, tu serais tombé.

-...Et je serais mort ? »

Le regard du blanc répondit pour lui. Kenta eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma par un craquement du sol.

«...Ryuga ? Le sol, il- »

L'adolescent, voyant que le sol se fissurait à vue d'œil, venait de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Kenta se mit à rougir.

_'Il est tout chaud...'_

«Surtout, accroche-toi bien, Kenta. »

_'Il a dit mon nom !'_

Tout à coup, la roche se brisa, et les deux garçons tombèrent. Kenta se serra contre Ryuga, les yeux fermés et les bras autour de sa taille, et le blanc serrait fort le petit garçon contre lui, un bras autour de la tête, l'autre bras autour de son dos.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Kenta, fit-il doucement, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

-Ryuga... »

Puis commença leur chute. Kenta, serré contre Ryuga, se rendit compte qu'ils se fracassaient contre la paroi recouverte de neige. Et tout comme dans son rêve, Ryuga ne disait rien; il se contentait de le protéger.

_'Ryuga...Tu es tellement courageux...'_

Après quelques minutes de chute, ils touchèrent le sol et Kenta fut «éjecté » des bras du blanc. Il roula au sol, puis se releva difficilement. Il avait mal un peu partout, mais ne semblait pas être blessé.

«Aïe..., gémit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux verts, j'ai mal...où est Ryuga ?! »

Il tourna vivement la tête et vit l'adolescent allongé un peu plus lion sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le corps couvert d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes.

«R...Ryuga ? »

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Affolé, le petit garçon se précipité auprès de lui et le secoua de toutes ses forces en criant:

«Ryuga ! Ryuga ! Réveille-toi j't'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! S'il te plaît ! Ne meurs pas ! RYUGA ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviewez please :)

Gingka: Noooon, Ryuga il va mourir ;-;

Kyoya: Pourquoi tu pleures pour ça ?

Gingka: Mais parce que c'est triste ;-;

So-chan: Mais non il va pas mourir qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Gingka: Ouf 'u' je suis soulagé


	3. Chapitre 3:Est-ce que je t'aime ?

Hello :D ! Message pour **tif**, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner la fic, un vrai blader n'abandonne jamais voyons XD c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de boulot et donc bah moins de temps pour écrire mais c'était très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je te rassure je vais continuer la fic ! Et voici le troisième chapitre de «Plus qu'un petit frère », bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !) Et merci pour tous les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;D ! Au fait, pour ce chapitre et les prochains, j'ai utilisé une de mes OC .

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas ! Mais Fuyuko (mon OC ) m'appartient !

**Chapitre 3: Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ?**

Malgré les cris de Kenta pour que Ryuga se réveille, il ne répondait toujours pas. Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas croire que son cauchemar se déroulait, là, sous ses yeux. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il passa ses bras autour de la tête du blanc et la posa contre la sienne.

«Ryuga...s'il te plaît, réveille-toi... »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ryuga était mort. D'accord, ils venaient de faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais c'était Ryuga, ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Kenta se sentit alors coupable de ce qui s'était passé.

_'Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si seulement j'avais fait un peu plus attention, Ryuga ne serait pas dans cet état...'_

Il colla alors son oreille au torse du jeune homme, cherchant les battements de son cœur. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il entendit celui battre.

_'Il bat...faiblement, mais il bat...il est vivant ! Ryuga est vivant !'_

Kenta sourit, soulagé de voir que son ami était en vie. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il soit mort par sa faute. Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée, car il s'aperçut bien vite que le blanc avait besoin de soins, et qu'il n'avait rien sous la main pour s'occuper de lui. En plus, une tempête de neige commençait à se lever, et Kenta pensa alors à chercher un abri pour se protéger, mais il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'une forêt de sapins devant lui.

_'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?'_

Il se décida à porter Ryuga comme il le pouvait, puis décida de traverser la forêt pour voir ce qu'il y avait après. Mauvaise idée, car un peu plus tard, après avoir tourné en rond, Kenta se rendit compte qu'il était perdu.

_'Bon sang, cette forêt est tellement grande...comment je vais faire pour sortir de là ? Et en plus, si je bouge encore, je risque de me perdre encore plus...et en plus il fait de plus en plus froid...'_

Kenta s'assit alors au pied d'un arbre, épuisé d'avoir marché et porté Ryuga.

_'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire...'_

Il allait appeler à l'aide lorsque soudain, un vent glacé se mit à souffler, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux, puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un, à seulement deux mètres de lui.

_'...Mais qui c'est ? Elle était pas là il y a deux secondes !'_

La fille qui se tenait en face de Kenta devait avoir le même âge que lui, avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au bas du cou et des yeux bleu-gris. Elle était habillée chaudement, avec un manteau et des bottes fourrées, ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc avec une fausse queue blanche mais noire au bout (un peu comme celui de Davy Crockett).

«...Euh...Salut ? osa Kenta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors qu'il y a une tempête de neige qui va se lever ? lui demanda la fille.

-...Je me suis perdu... »

Le regard de la petite se posa sur Ryuga. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

«...Il a besoin d'être soigné, lui. J'te demanderais bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais c'est pas prudent de rester là. Et en plus, t'as l'air fatigué, je me trompe ?

-...Non...

-Suis-moi. J'vais vous conduire chez moi. »

Elle se baissa alors pour soulever Ryuga.

«Hé mais il est lourd, tu sais, on pourrait peut-être le porter à deux..., proposa Kenta.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit la fille, t'es déjà fatigué, tu vas pas t'épuiser encore plus.

-Mais tu n'arriveras à... »

Le petit garçon se tut quand il vit que la petite fille portait Ryuga dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

«...O_O le porter toute seule..., il finit sa phrase dans le vide.

-...Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? fit la petite blonde.

-...T'arrive à le porter toute seule...et dans les bras en plus...

-Pourquoi, t'y arrive pas toi ?

-Si...mais sur le dos...

-...Bon, on va pas rester là à discuter alors que ton copain est blessé. Suis-moi. »

Kenta suivit donc la petite fille à travers la forêt, qui continuait de porter Ryuga sans se plaindre (alors qu'il devait peser le double de son poids). Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, signe qu'elle savait où elle allait.

«...Tu n'as peur de te perdre ? demanda Kenta.

-Je passe souvent par là. Il y a un coin un peu plus loin où on peut s'entrainer au beyblade. J'y vais très souvent.

-...Tu joues au beyblade ? Il remarqua alors le lanceur de la petite fille. Oh, j'avais pas vu ton lanceur...C'est encore loin chez toi ?

-Non, on arrive bientôt, demande juste à tes jambes de tenir encore un peu. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants sortirent de la forêt et virent, un peu plus bas, un village.

«J'habite ici, c'est la maison la plus près, indiqua la petite fille.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin d'aide pour-

-Mais naaaaan, t'inquiètes pas, je suis musclée !

-Mais t'as mon âge ! Euh, enfin je pense, j'ai dix ans...

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai que dix ans, et alors ? Ça m'empêche pas de le porter...et puis, ça fait les muscles ! »

Après être arrivés chez la petite fille, elle fit signe à Kenta de la suivre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien content d'être enfin au chaud. Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre toute simple, avec seulement un lit, une table et deux chaises. La petite fille déposa alors Ryuga sur le lit.

«Maintenant, il va falloir le soigner, dit-elle.

-Tu t'y connais ? demanda Kenta.

-Ouais, j'arrive à me débrouiller, et puis ça va, ses blessures n'ont pas l'air trop graves. Je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper. »

La petite blonde, avant de sortir, ajouta:

«J'vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie, je reviens ! »

Une fois la porte refermée, Kenta se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Enfin, pas vraiment, car il y avait bien sûr Ryuga. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Le blanc était toujours inconscient, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec quand il était «réveillé ». Quand il dormait comme ça, on dirait un ange, tellement il paraissait calme...Kenta ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais il trouvait que Ryuga était vraiment beau...Il faut dire qu'avec le corps de rêve qu'il avait, c'est sûr qu'il y avait de quoi faire craquer bien des filles...et en plus il était sexy. Quand il ne faisait pas sa tête et son rire de psychopathe évidemment – mais ça s'était déjà vachement amélioré depuis qu'il n'était plus possédé par la force obscure. Bref, en attendant, Kenta avait les yeux rivés sur lui, les joues légèrement rouges.

_'Ryuga...'_

Le petit garçon osa s'approcher un peu plus du blanc, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il avait ses yeux marrons scotchés sur le beau visage de l'adolescent, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. D'autant plus qu'en sa présence, il se sentait bien, alors que le contraire serait plus logique.

_'Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Est-ce je serais...'_

Il posa sa main sur son cœur et regarda le blanc.

_'...Amoureux ?'_

Á cette pensée, Kenta secoua vigoureusement la tête en rougissant comme une cerise.

_'Non, c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas être amoureux de Ryuga !_ _Pas de lui ! Enfin, je veux dire, Gingka, ça serait plus possible, il est très gentil et sympa, mais Ryuga...c'est pas la même chose...Il n'est pas du tout comme Gingka...Il ne s'est jamais vraiment comporté de manière sympa avec moi...Mais...'_

Kenta repensa aux événements de ces derniers jours.

_'Mais en même temps, je trouve qu'il a changé...il est devenu plus gentil avec moi dernièrement...et surtout, il m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il aurait pu mourir...Pourquoi il a fait ça pour moi ? Je pensais que je n'étais pas grand chose pour lui...juste un gamin obstiné qui le suivait partout...Alors pourquoi il a été si courageux de faire ça pour moi ?'_

C'est vrai que le comportement étrangement gentil du blanc envers lui l'intriguait.

_'Mais j'y pense...s'il s'est comporté de cette manière avec moi, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est attaché à moi...et qu'il...m'aime bien ?'_

Le petit garçon regarda à nouveau Ryuga, et l'idée saugrenue qu'il puisse l'aimer lui passa par la tête. Il en rougit encore plus.

_'M-Mais comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer ?! Je ne suis qu'un enfant, et lui il est plus âgé que moi...bon, Gingka m'a dit un jour que l'âge ne comptait pas en amour, mais...Pourquoi il m'aimerait ? Il y a tellement de différences entre lui et moi...On ne se ressemble pas...mais, Gingka m'a aussi dit que les opposés s'attiraient...Oh, c'est trop compliqué !'_

Il s'avança encore vers le blanc, de façon à se trouver juste à côté de lui. Timidement, le petit garçon posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était étonnement chaude et douce, et cela fit frissonner Kenta, qui se sentit étrangement bien au contact du blanc.

_'...Ryuga...'_

Il continua de laisser vagabonder sa main sur la joue du blanc, toujours en rougissant, lorsque la petite fille revint à ce moment-là. Elle allait s'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de trouver la boîte à pharmacie quand son regard pour le moins étonné s'arrêta sur ce que faisait Kenta, à savoir caresser la joue de Ryuga. Elle afficha alors un grand sourire.

«C'est mignooooon ^-^ »

Sa voix fit sursauter le petit garçon, qui se retourna brusquement, et en voyant que la petite blonde le regardait en souriant, il rougit encore plus.

«Euh je-je c'est p-pas du t-tout ce-ce que tu crois '#-#' ! fit-il en essayant d'expliquer tout ça.

-T'inquiètes pas, je dirai rien ;), sourit la fillette, mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu l'aimais, enfin !

-...Je...ça ne t'étonne pas ? Je veux dire, on est des garçons et-

-L'amour c'est l'amour ^-^ tout ça ça compte pas pour moi tu sais.

-...L'amour ?...Je sais pas si c'est vraiment ça...

-Moi j'en suis convaincue :), fit la petite blonde, ça se voit que tu l'aimes. Au fait, j'aurais dû te le demander depuis longtemps, comment tu t'appelles ?

-...Kenta, répondit le petit garçon.

-Moi c'est Fuyuko ^-^ et lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Ryuga.

-...Ryuga... »

Á l'entente de son nom, Fuyuko ouvrit de grands yeux suivi d'un sourire.

«Ryuga ?! «Le » Ryuga ?! Celui qui a participé à l'ultime bataille et qui est intervenu en faveur de la GanGan Galaxy pendant le Championnat du monde de Beyblade ?! Celui qui a failli conquérir le monde et que Gingka Hagane a battu ?! Trop cool :D ! (NA: petit clin d'œil à Yu ;D) Je me disais aussi qu'il lui ressemblait vachement...Et tu voyages avec lui ?!

-...Oui...

-Tu peux me raconter :D ?! »

Kenta lui raconta alors le but de son voyage avec Ryuga, mais il dût auparavant conter l'histoire des bladers légendaires pour qu'elle comprenne tout. Á la fin, Fuyuko était en admiration.

«Alors comme ça tu voyages avec lui dans le but de le convaincre d'aider Gingka Hagane à sauver le monde ?! Trop cool :D ! Mais tu dois pas en baver de temps en temps ?

-Pas que de temps en temps...mais ça m'a rendu beaucoup plus fort de voyager avec Ryuga, parce que je dois m'améliorer toujours plus, et comme ça, il acceptera enfin de m'écouter !

-Bon courage alors...Au fait... Tu l'aimes Ryuga ?

-N-Non !...Enfin...je sais pas...

-Ça, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes, j'en suis sûre ;) . Et d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? demanda Fuyuko.

-...En fait...on est tombés du haut de la falaise qui est avant la forêt...et Ryuga m'a protégé...il m'a sauvé alors qu'il aurait pu mourir...

-Ooooh c'est mignon :3 ça c'est une preuve qu'il tient à toi, sinon jamais il n'aurait fait ça. En fait je suis sûre qu'il cache ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour toi parce qu'il veut conserver son image...ou parce qu'il peur que toi tu ne l'aime pas. Ce qui évidemment n'est pas le cas, hein ;D ?

-...Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aime ?

-Eh, je sais qu'il a un sale caractère, mais il est humain ! Même s'il est sûrement pas toujours très sympa, tout le monde peut tomber amoureux !

-Mais...on se ressemble pas du tout...on n'a pas du tout les mêmes caractères...

-Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ;) Et c'est sûrement parce que tu es gentil et sympa qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi !

-...Tu crois ?

-Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûre ^-^ ! Je suis certaine qu'il est amoureux de toi ! »

Kenta regarda alors Ryuga, toujours inconscient.

_'….Ryuga serait...amoureux de moi ?'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilààà, chapitre 3 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :D

Gingka:...Kenta, tu aimes Ryuga ?

Kenta: '#-#' Ben, je...euh...

Gingka: MON PETIT FRÈRE EST AMOUREUX TTuTT ! Surtout ne te décourage pas Kenta, tu dois aller voir Ryuga et lui confier tes sentiments !

Kenta: Oui mais...on est pas du tout pareils lui et moi...

Gingka: Mais les opposés s'attirent ;D ! Sinon jamais je ne serais tombé amoureux de Kyoya ! Hein Kyoya-kun ^-^ ? Il faut encourager Kenta !

Kyoya: T'as qu'à te déguiser en pom-pom girl -_-

Gingka:...Ah ouais c'est pas bête tiens :D *s'habille en pom-pom girl et se met à hurler en agitant des pompons* ALLEZ KENTA ! ALLEZ KENTA ! ALLEZ KENTA !

Kyoya: O.O *saigne du nez à la vue de Gingka super sexy en pom-pom girl* J'crois que je viens de perdre un litre de sang d'un coup...

So-chan: C'est en train de devenir n'importe quoi là -_-' les amoureux, cassez-vous et laissez la place aux protagonistes ! Et Kyoya arrête de te rincer l'œil ! Et Gingka va danser ailleurs !

Gingka et Kyoya: Roh c'est bon -_-


	4. Chapitre 4: Il faut que je te le dises

Hello à tous :D ! Désolée si je vous ai fait attendre, mais voici le chapitre 4 de Plus qu'un petit frère, bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci pour tous les reviews ;D, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au fait dans ce chapitre, il devait y avoir seulement un combat beyblade, mais j'ai rajouté le chapitre des révélations juste après, parce que ça fait tellement de temps que je suis dessus qu'il fallait que je le mette, donc ça fait deux chapitres en un ! Il sera donc un peu plus long...(Les non-amateurs de yaoi, ceci n'est pas pour vous !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas ! Mais Fuyuko m'appartient !

**Chapitre 4: Il faut que je te le dises...**

Voilà quelques heures que Kenta était arrivé chez Fuyuko. Cela ne déplaisait pas au petit garçon de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Ryuga, mais ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et cela l'inquiétait.

«Dis...tu crois que Ryuga va bien ?

-Mais oui, j'en suis sûre ^-^ ! C'est pas Ryuga pour rien ! »

La petite fille eut alors une idée.

«Hé, si on faisait un combat ? proposa-t-elle.

-Un combat ? Tu veux dire, là tout de suite ? fit Kenta.

-Oui ! Ça te changera les idées !

-...Je veux bien, mais et Ryuga ? »

Fuyuko lança un regard rapide au blanc toujours inconscient.

«Écoute, il va pas s'envoler ton Ryuga ! Il est en sécurité ici ! Alors, on le fait ce combat ? J'ai bien envie de voir ce que tu vaux au beyblade !

-...D'accord :D, faisons un combat beyblade ! »

Les deux enfants sortirent de la maison, la tempête étant enfin terminée. Le ciel n'étant plus menaçant, montant alors un beau ciel bleu.

«Aaah :D enfin il fait beau, ça va être un temps idéal ! »

Fuyuko demanda à Kenta de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Ils sortirent du village, puis après avoir marché un peu, ils arrivèrent juste devant la forêt.

«Tu veux qu'on fasse un combat dans la forêt ? demanda Kenta.

-Non, c'est pas un bon endroit. J'ai un coin spécial où je m'entraîne au beyblade, suis-moi, faudrait pas que tu te perde ^-^ »

Après avoir traversé la forêt, les deux enfants arrivèrent dans un coin complètement recouvert par la neige. Fuyuko grimaça.

«Il y a un stadium ici, fit-elle en montrant du doigt le sol un peu plus loin. Mais avec ce qu'il tombe comme neige par ici, il se retrouve souvent dessous. Et du coup, si on veut se battre en duel, il faut enlever la neige à chaque fois.

-Et comment vous faîtes ?

-...Bah avec la toupie :D ! Fuyuko se retourna avec un grand sourire vers le petit vert. Recule, j'vais déblayer. »

Kenta obéit; la petite fille se plaça, sortit son lanceur et y mit sa toupie, puis la lança.

«Hyper vitesse ! »

Le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de voir la toupie foncer qu'elle était déjà sur la zone à déneiger.

«Coup spécial, Blizzard Infini ! »

Un vent tourbillonnant glacé assez violent apparut, soufflant ainsi toute la neige recouvrant le stadium et la projetant tout autour. Kenta se reçut d'ailleurs une bonne couche sur la tête.

«Aaah, maintenant on va pouvoir enfin se battre :D ! » fit Fuyuko en voyant le stadium.

Elle se tourna vers Kenta...et éclata de rire en voyant sa tête recouverte de neige.

«Hahahaha XD on dirait un bonhomme de neige !

-C'est pas drôle ! »

Le petit garçon dut secouer la tête pour enlever complètement la neige de sa figure. Il alla ensuite se placer de l'autre côté du stadium.

_'Quand j'y repense, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai affronté pas quelqu'un d'autre que Ryuga... j'espère que ce combat ne se terminera pas trop vite !'_

«Hé Kenta ! »

Le petit garçon leva la tête. Fuyuko brandissait une toupie bleue et blanche, avec un symbole de renard polaire sur le boulon.

«J'te présente Wing Polar Fox ! Et elle et moi allons te battre !

-Et moi j'te présente Flame Sagittario ! Kenta brandit à son tour sa toupie. Et c'est nous qui allons gagner ! »

Les deux enfants firent le compte à rebours, tous deux aussi déterminés à gagner l'un que l'autre.

«3,2,1 HYPER VTESSE ! »

Une fois lancées, les deux toupies atterrirent dans le stadium et se mirent à tourner.

«Il faut que je gagne ce combat ! dit Kenta. Je dois devenir plus fort pour que Ryuga accepte enfin d'écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire !

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je te laisse gagner, désolée Kenta ! Maintenant Polar Fox ! Fonce sur Sagittario ! »

La toupie bleue se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la jaune, mais celle-ci l'évita. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, sans plus de succès.

«T'es drôlement rapide dis-donc ! remarqua Fuyuko avec un grand sourire.

-Á force de voyager avec Ryuga, expliqua Kenta, j'ai suivi le même entraînement que lui, et ça m'a rendu beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'étais avant ! Et je vais te le prouver ! »

La toupie du petit garçon se plaça derrière celle de la petite fille.

«Vas-y Sagittario, Griffes en feu ! »

La toupie s'entoura alors d'un feu orange et percuta à toute vitesse l'autre, sans que Fuyuko n'ai eut le temps d'ordonner à sa toupie d'esquiver. Polar Fox se retrouva alors en l'air, sous l'étonnement de sa propriétaire.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? fit Kenta fier de son coup.

-...J'avoue que ça m'a surpris, mais... »

La toupie bleue retomba dans le stadium, sous la déception du vert.

«Il en faut plus que ça pour me battre ;D ! Mais ton coup spécial était vraiment puissant, une toupie faible serait sortie directement ! Je sens que ce combat va être super cool ! »

_'Un seul coup n'a pas suffi à la vaincre...il faut que je sois plus puissant que ça !'_

«Vas-y Sagittario, encore une fois ! »

Sagittario s'enflamma encore une fois, puis fonça à nouveau sur Polar Fox, mais cette fois, cette dernière l'esquiva.

«Zut, elle a esquivé !

-Bah oui, sinon ça serait pas drôle :D ! Si le combat se terminait trop vite, ça serait pas marrant ! Et puis t'es pas le seul à être rapide ! Polar Fox ! »

Cette fois, ce fut à la toupie bleue d'attaquer, sous les commandes de sa propriétaire.

«Si je veux t'atteindre, il va falloir être comme le vent ! »

Quelque chose de scintillant apparut autour de la toupie bleue, ce qui intrigua Kenta.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?'_

«Coup spécial, Blizzard Infini ! »

Soudain, un vent violent et froid se mit à souffler, faisant remuer les vêtements et les cheveux des deux enfants, puis une tornade apparut autour de Polar Fox.

_'Elle aussi fait des tornades !'_

«Mon coup spécial est utile pour virer la neige, mais aussi les adversaires ! Allez, vole, Polar Fox !

-Enfuis-toi, Sagittario ! »

Kenta savait que la tornade était puissante, et qu'il risquait de faire un vol plané hors du stadium si elle l'atteignait. D'autant plus que Sagittario commençait à perdre de l'endurance.

_'Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je pourrait essayer de trouver la faille de la tornade pour m'infiltrer à l'intérieur et frapper Polar Fox, mais je n'ai pas la facilité de Yu et ça me prendrait trop de temps, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix je dois fuir !...Á moins que...'_

Alors que sa toupie se faisait poursuivre par la bleue, Kenta eut soudain une idée.

_'Si je laisse Sagittario se faire emporter par la tornade, elle s'envolera, et si je fais attention, elle ne se ferra pas éjecter et je serait au bon endroit pour lancer mon coup spécial !'_

Le vert laissa donc sa toupie ralentir, faisant que la tornade se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à l'aspirer.

«On dirait bien que t'as pas été assez rapide Kenta, dommage pour toi ! Polar Fox ! »

Comme prévu, la toupie de Kenta «remonta » la tornade et se retrouva en l'air.

«Je crois que ça va se terminer en sortie de stadium tout ça ! C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que le combat dure plus longtemps...

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est pas encore terminé !

-Hein ? »

Sagittario se plaça alors avec agilité au-dessus de Polar Fox, de manière à l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire. Kenta esquissa un sourire.

«J'avais fait exprès de me laisser emporter par la tornade pour me retrouver en l'air et pouvoir lancer mon nouveau coup spécial !

-Vraiment ?! C'était super intelligent ! Mais... »

La tornade s'arrêta et Fuyuko sourit aussi.

« Si toi tu fais ça, alors moi aussi ! Allons-y, donnons-nous à fond Kenta !

-Je suis d'accord à 100 % ! »

Chaque toupie s'entoura d'une énergie colorée et chargea toute sa puissance.

«Attaque spéciale, Griffes divines !

-Attaque spéciale, Flèche glacée ! »

Une flèche bleutée étincelante fonça sur la flamme orangée, ce qui provoqua un grand choc lorsqu'elles se touchèrent.

«ALLEEEEEEEEZ ! » les deux enfants hurlèrent pour encourager leurs toupies respectives.

Quelques grosses étincelles furent créées, puis une explosion se produit, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée, empêchant à Kenta et à Fuyuko de voir le résultat du combat.

_'Est-ce que j'ai gagné ?' _se dirent-ils en se protégeant de la fumée.

La fumée finit par se dissiper, et les deux enfants découvrirent leurs deux toupies immobiles au milieu du stadium.

« Bah ça alors, on a fait match nul 'o' ! s'étonna Fuyuko.

-J'ai perdu..., fit Kenta, je n'ai pas réussi à gagner... »

Il ramassa sa toupie, un peu dépité. Il la regarda.

_'Je n'ai pas réussi à battre Fuyuko...ça veut dire que je ne suis pas encore assez fort...'_

«Hé Kenta ! »

Le petit garçon releva la tête et vit la petite blonde en face de lui, euphorique.

«C'était vraiment trop cool :D ! Ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas fait un combat aussi cool ! T'es vraiment un super blader Kenta, j'vois pas pourquoi Ryuga n'accepte pas de t'écouter, c'est pas logique ! T'es super puissant tu sais !

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te battre, dit le vert tristement, je ne suis pas encore assez fort...

-Et alors ? L'important c'est qu'on se soit marrés, non ? Et puis tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu as eu du mal à garder Sagittario dans sa trajectoire lorsque t'as lancé ton coup spécial...

-Oui, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien cette attaque...

-Mais avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûre que t'y arriveras ! Et puis si tu avais réussi à le maîtriser, je sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup ! On a fait tous les deux un match nul, c'est déjà pas mal ! Il faudra qu'on raconte notre combat à Ryuga lorsqu'il se réveillera ! Bon, je dis pas qu'il sera scotché, mais bon, faudra quand même lui dire !

-...Ouais, Kenta finit par sourire, et puis, tu sais Fuyuko...

-Oui :) ?

-Toi aussi t'es super forte tu sais, tu pourrais même partir en voyage, comme moi j'ai fait !

-Merci ^-^...Ouais, pourquoi pas...j'y ai jamais pensé...ça serait cool si je pouvais partir en voyage avec toi et Ryuga :D !

-...Euh, je sais pas si Ryuga acceptera...

- -_- Et alors ? Toi tu lui as pas demandé son avis, non ? Alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas ?

-Mais tu sais, si tu viens, il faudra que tu suives le même entraînement que moi j'ai subi, et accompagner Ryuga partout où il ira, et je te préviens ce sera pas facile et-

-J'M'EN FICHE :D ! Fuyuko était décidée à partir coûte que coûte. J'partirai avec toi, que Ryuga soit d'accord ou pas ! D'ailleurs, si on allait voir s'il était réveillé ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Justement, l'adolescent venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était enfin réveillé, après avoir dormi pendant plusieurs heures. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux ce fut le plafond.

_'…'_

Le blanc se releva assez brusquement, voyant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était, mais il grimaça car il sentit un horrible mal de dos. Il était résistant mais il avait quand même des limites (il avait réussi à sauver Kenta et à rester en vie, ce qui était déjà pas mal). Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait.

_'...Mais où est-ce que je suis moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?'_

Ryuga sentit alors un «froid » sur ses épaules et se rendit compte qu'il avait des bandages sur les bras et le torse (en clair il ne portait pas de haut à part ça).

_'...Quelqu'un m'a soigné ?'_

Il tenta ensuite de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais il se souvenait juste qu'il était en train de tomber d'une falaise avec Kenta dans les bras, la suite ne lui venait pas en mémoire. Il se demanda d'ailleurs où il était passé, et surtout qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé...

«Ah bah tout de même ! »

Une voix inconnue le fit sursauter. En tournant la tête, son regard se posa sur Fuyuko qui venait d'entrer.

« La Belle au bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois !

-...Comment tu m'as appelé Ò_Ó# ?! Ryuga appréciait peu le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, t'as pas dormi cent ans, mais ça faisait quand même plusieurs heures que t'étais au lit !

-J'peux savoir qui t'es pour oser m'appeler comme ça ?!

-u_u T'as aucun sens de l'humour, c'est nul. Et tu pourrais me parler un peu mieux que ça, c'est un peu moi qui vous ai trouvés Kenta et toi et qui t'as soigné !

-...Kenta ?...Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

Le blanc eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit garçon se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

«RYUGA ! »

Il le serra de toutes ses forces, heureux de le voir réveillé.

«Ryuga...si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi...j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...je suis désolé, tout ce qui t'est arrivé c'est de ma faute... »

L'intéressé posa un instant son regard sur le petit garçon sanglotant dans ses bras, puis esquissa un bref sourire.

«C'est pas grave. » fit-il doucement.

Il repoussa légèrement Kenta qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, puis se tourna vers Fuyuko.

«Toi, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

-...Je pense que Kenta te l'expliquera mieux que moi ^-^ »

Ryuga dirigea alors son regard vers le petit garçon, qui se mit à rougir brusquement lors que son regard croisa le sien.

«Euh, ben...en fait, on était en train de tomber, et...lorsqu'on a touché le sol, j'ai...j'ai vu que tu étais blessé et inconscient...et... »

Kenta eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

«J'ai eu peur que...tu sois mort...et...jamais je ne l'aurais supporté...mais j'ai vu après que tu étais vivant...et j'ai été soulagé...ensuite, il y a eu une tempête qui allait se lever...et je t'ai porté et j'ai essayé de trouver un endroit à l'abri...mais je me suis perdu dans la forêt...et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Fuyuko...

-...Je suppose que c'est toi Fuyuko ? en déduisit le blanc en regardant la petite fille.

- Bah évidemment ^-^ »

La petite blonde décida alors de les laisser les deux garçons seuls. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Kenta qui lui dit «Je compte sur toi pour lui avouer tes sentiments ;) » avant de quitter discrètement la chambre. Kenta avait compris le message et rougit. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Ryuga, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Et il avait les joues complètement rouges.

_'...Je suis seul avec Ryuga...qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?'_

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le petit garçon sursauta et regarda l'adolescent.

«...Ryuga... »

Il se jeta ensuite dans ses bras en sanglotant, à sa surprise.

«...Ryuga...j'ai eu si peur pour toi...j-j'ai cru que tu étais mort...et...pardon, c'est de ma faute si...

-...Si quoi ?

- Si tu as failli mourir...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Mais tu comprends rien ! s'écria Kenta les larmes aux yeux. Je...à cause de moi, tu as été blessé et tu aurais même pu mourir ! Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais mourir si tu me protégeais comme tu l'as fait ?! Je n'aurais jamais supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Et j'ai même cru que tu étais mort...et que c'était de ma faute...et-

-Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? »

Ryuga stoppa net le petit garçon et le serra dans ses bras. Kenta, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, sentit le rythme cardiaque de son cœur accélérer.

«Bien sûr que je sais que j'aurais pu mourir si je te protégeais. Et tout ça c'est pas de ta faute.

-M-Mais c'est parce que je suis tombé que tout ça est arrivé et-

-Et alors ? J'aurais dû le savoir, que ça pouvait arriver...c'est même déjà arrivé...

-...Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ryuga déposa le petit garçon à côté de lui. Il regarda le mur en face de lui.

«...Kenta...surtout, ne m'interrompt pas. »

Le petit garçon sentit alors qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose de très important. Le blanc commença alors à parler.

«D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents. Nous avons été recueillis très jeunes par des gens qui nous ont toujours considérés comme leurs propres enfants. »

La curiosité de Kenta fut éveillée lorsque Ryuga dit «nous ». Il s'apprêta à lui demander de qui parlait en plus de lui mais il se souvint alors que le blanc lui avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre, donc il ne dit rien et continua à écouter.

«Ces gens ont toujours été très gentils avec nous, et à ce moment-là, j'étais comme n'importe quel gamin. J'étais heureux, j'avais une vraie famille. »

Á ce moment-là, le regard de Ryuga changea en même temps que sa voix.

«...Mais lorsque j'ai eu presque sept ans, nous avons appris un jour que nos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés seuls au monde, sans famille. »

Kenta se sentit triste pour Ryuga lorsqu'il entendit ça.

_'Pauvre Ryuga...ça a du être terrible pour lui...'_

«Pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai déjà bien assez pleuré avant. »

Le petit garçon fut alors surpris que Ryuga avait deviné ses pensées. Mais il le regarda, et vit que le blanc ne le regardait pas, en revanche.

«Nous avons alors été placés dans un orphelinat. Mais bon, j'arrivais encore à être heureux, j'étais avec d'autres enfants, nous jouions beaucoup au beyblade. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'avais quelque chose de spécial, j'étais sûrement déjà très doué pour mon âge. Et puis un jour, quelqu'un s'est présenté comme voulant nous adopter. Un type que je ne connais que trop bien. Et que toi aussi tu connais Kenta. »

Le petit garçon se demanda alors de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

«Je me souviens qu'à cette époque-là, j'avais trouvé qu'il avait une sale tête. Enfin, il a toujours une sale tête d'ailleurs. Et il ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout. Ce type, c'était Doji. »

Kenta faillit pousser un cri à l'entente de ce nom.

_'Ryuga a été...adopté par Doji ?! Oh le cauchemar...'_

«Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'était un cauchemar en effet. Bref, nous avons été adoptés par ce type que je trouvais plutôt louche et peu sympa, et il nous amenés chez lui. Enfin, chez lui...à la Nébuleuse Noire serait plus exact. »

_'De mieux en mieux...' _se dit Kenta.

«Et tu n'as pas entendu le reste. Il était déjà à la tête de cette organisation, mais elle est restée dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait emmené à Koma pour récupérer L-Drago. Mais en attendant, quand j'étais encore un gamin, je sentais bien qu'il ne nous avaient pas adoptés parce qu'il voulait avoir des gosses. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il nous avais adoptés. Il nous a alors révélé notre «véritable identité ». Selon lui, nous étions des descendants du Clan du Dragon, qui serait une très ancienne lignée de bladers de sang royal. Je pense qu'il était intéressé par nous et notre pouvoir, qui, encore une fois selon lui, n'était pas encore révélé mais qui s'avérerait très prometteur. »

Kenta avait un peu de mal que Ryuga aurait du sang royal dans les veines. Remarque, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'autoproclamait «L'Empereur Dragon »...

«Moi aussi ça m'avait beaucoup étonné. Moi qui pensait être un simple gamin comme les autres... Et pendant dix ans, j'ai été obligé de m'entraîner sans relâche tous les jours, dans le but de débloquer ce fameux pouvoir. Je détestais ce type, il n'a jamais été une seule fois gentil avec nous, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était notre pouvoir. Chaque jour était un enfer pour moi. Mais il me restait quelque chose qui me rendait encore heureux. »

Kenta, qui n'avait jusque-là pas cessé de regarder Ryuga, remarqua que son regard avait encore changé. Sa voix aussi.

«C'était Ryuto, mon petit frère. »

Encore une fois, Kenta fut surpris. Ryuga avait un petit frère ?

«Lui non plus n'aimait pas Doji, et il lui faisait peur. Lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner auprès de moi, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Il était toujours souriant et très gentil. C'était la seule personne chère qui me restait. »

Kenta sentit alors une certaine tristesse dans la voix de Ryuga, et se dit qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose de tragique.

«Il y a trois ans, Doji nous avait envoyés, Ryuto et moi, faire une sorte de périple. Et si nous y arrivions, nous serions alors véritablement reconnus comme les descendants du Clan du Dragon. J'avais presque quatorze ans, et Ryuto avait ton âge. Et un jour, Ryuto a fait un cauchemar, où je tombais en le protégeant. »

_'...Mais...ça veut dire qu'il a fait exactement le même rêve que moi ?!'_

«Je pensais que c'était juste un cauchemar, que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes passés au même endroit que nous sommes passés nous aujourd'hui. Et le même scénario s'est reproduit, comme il y a trois ans. »

La voix de Ryuga baissa et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

«Comme toi, Ryuto est tombé de la falaise. Mais tout ça s'est passé tellement vite, que je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Je l'ai vu tomber, sans pouvoir rien faire. Contrairement à toi...je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Alors que j'avais promis de le protéger et de veiller sur lui... »

Kenta vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de toute sa vie: Ryuga avait les larmes aux yeux.

_'...Ryuga...pleure ?'_

«...Après ça, inutile de t'avouer que je m'en suis voulu énormément. Je me sentais terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, j'étais furieux envers moi-même. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à changer. Mon caractère s'est modifié, de telle sorte que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. Ryuto aurait honte de moi, s'il me voyait. »

Ryuga essuya vivement les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux, tandis que Kenta était complètement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.

_'...Je ne pensais pas que Ryuga avait vécu tout ça...'_

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Puis le blanc tourna la tête et vit que le vert était sur le point de pleurer.

«C'est pas la peine de pleurer pour moi... »

Il s'approcha du petit garçon et doucement, lui essuya ses larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Kenta rougit alors, car il était surpris. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses joues, le faisant rougir encore plus et battre son cœur plus vite. C'était la première fois que le blanc réagissait comme ça. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

«Je sais très bien que j'aurais pu mourir en te protégeant. Mais je voulais te protéger coûte que coûte, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses le même sort que mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger lui, mais je ne voulais refaire deux fois la même erreur. Même si moi je mourrais, le plus important c'est que toi, tu sois en vie.

-...Pourquoi...tu serais prêt à mourir pour moi ? Kenta restait fixé sur les magnifiques yeux dorés.

-Parce que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde. C'est vrai qu'au début je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire de toi; mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi, et je te considère comme un petit frère. Mais...pour être honnête avec toi, tu es plus qu'un petit frère. Tu es plus que ça. »

Il se rapprocha encore du petit garçon et lui sourit.

«Je t'aime, Kenta. »

Tout en gardant leurs regards fixés, Ryuga finit de se rapprocher et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du petit garçon. Kenta comprit alors que le blanc ressentait la même chose que lui, et cela le remplit de joie. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, surpris par ce baiser inattendu de la part du blanc, ce qui fit qu'il était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gingka et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, sachant que c'était son premier baiser (à vrai dire, c'était celui de Ryuga aussi). Après cette embrassade agréable et chaleureuse, le blanc se décolla du petit garçon et ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux un court instant. Kenta choisit alors ce moment-là.

«...Tu sais...Ryuga... »

Le vert sourit, puis se blottit contre l'adolescent tendrement.

«Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

-...Kenta... »

Ryuga sourit à son tour, puis ils se firent un gros câlin.

«Awww c'est trop mignoooon :3 ! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en même temps, surpris par une voix. La petite blonde se tenait devant la porte et souriait, elle gloussait même presque.

«Vous savez que vous êtes super choupi les garçons ^-^ ?

-Fuyuko '#-#' ?! s'écria Kenta qui avait tourné la tête. Tu nous observais ?

-Pas exactement, rectifia-t-elle, j'étais derrière la porte et je vous écoutais. Et puis quand j'ai entendu que l'amour commençait à apparaître, je suis entrée discrètement. Vous étiez tellement pris dans vos déclarations que vous avez même pas fait attention à moi. Mais au final c'était super mignon, tu vois que ça pouvait le faire Kenta ^-^

-...Ça te donnait pas le droit de nous écouter ni de nous regarder !

-Je fais c'que je veux, d'abord :P . Et puis je voulais vérifier que tout se passait bien...et au final, tout s'est passé comme je l'avais espéré ^-^ ! Vous vous êtes déclaré vos sentiments, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

YES X3, chapitre 4 enfin terminé ! Alors, ça vous as plu ? Si oui, reviewez please :)

Gingka: BRAVO KENTA JE SUIS FIER DE TOI TTuTT TU AS RÉUSSI !

Fuyuko: Ouais, félicitations Kenta ^-^ !

Kyoya: *air blasé* -_-

Gingka: Pourquoi tu le félicites pas Kyoya-kun ?

Kyoya: Parce que j'ai pas envie -_-

Gingka: Peuh u_u, t'es jaloux parce que c'est pas toi et moi hein ?

Kyoya: Ouais, vivement que ce soit le cas !

So-chan: Mais laisse un peu de gloire aux autres ! T'es pas le centre du monde !

Gingka: En tout cas toi Kyoya tu es mon centre du monde à moi ^-^

Kenta: Je croyais que c'était les hamburgers, ton centre du monde...

Gingka:...Oui aussi, mais Kyoya c'est le plus important ^-^ et maintenant Kenta tu vas pouvoir être heureux avec Ryuga, et peut-être qu'un jour vous allez vous marier ^-^ ?

Kenta: '#- #'Gingka...


	5. Chapitre 5: Arrivée et départ

Hello à tous :D ! Merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui ont reviewé ma fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Vous pensiez peut-être que l'histoire était finie ? Eh bah non :D ! Je poste ici le dernier chapitre de Plus qu'un petit frère, je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! (Les non-amateurs de yaoi, ceci n'est pas pour vous !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas ! Mais Fuyuko m'appartient !

**Chapitre 5: Arrivée et départ**

Voilà à peu près une semaine que Kenta et Ryuga étaient chez Fuyuko, le temps que l'adolescent se remette totalement de ses blessures. De plus, la petite fille s'était beaucoup attaché aux deux garçons, elle qui restait souvent seule chez elle, ça lui faisait plaisir, un peu de compagnie. Et aujourd'hui, ils comptaient reprendre leur voyage. Alors elle décida de passer la meilleure journée possible avec eux.

«Eh les gars, réveillez-vous ! »

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle appelait les garçons, mais ils ne répondaient pas. Alors elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et vit Ryuga endormi, qui entourait Kenta dans ses bras, qui dormait également.

«Awww c'est mignon :3 Mais il est 9 heures et j'ai faim moi alors réveillez-vous ! »

Finalement, ses cris finirent par réveiller Ryuga, qui s'éveilla lentement, puis regarda la petite fille avec des yeux à moitié fermés et des cheveux en pétard.

«Qu'est-c'y a -_- ? »

Fuyuko, en voyant la tête de l'adolescent, éclata de rire.

«Hahahahaha XD !

-J'peux savoir c'qui te fait rire ?!

-C'est-C'est ta tête elle est trop drôle, on-on dirait que t'es drogué XD

-Mais c'est pas drôle Ò_Ó# ! » Le blanc commença à s'énerver.

Bien évidemment, le fait que Ryuga dise ça ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de la petite blonde. Ce qui continua de l'énerver. Il voulut lui hurler d'arrêter de rire mas ça aurait réveillé Kenta, et il ne voulait réveiller le petit garçon, surtout qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête: il empoigna le coussin sur lequel il avait dormi et le lança sur la petite blonde. Le coussin ne rata pas sa cible, car elle se le prit en pleine figure.

«Hé, c'est pas sympa !

-J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

-Oh, pauvre chou -_- … »

Mais cette fois, ce fut à Ryuga d'être surpris, car Fuyuko lui renvoya aussitôt le coussin et à son tour il se le reçut en pleine face.

«Ça t'apprendra :P

-...Sale gosse Ò_Ó# ! »

Les deux commencèrent alors une bataille de coussins enflammée, qui dura un bon moment avant qu'enfin, Kenta se réveille.

«Mmh ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Ryuga n'était pas à côté de lui. Alors il tourna la tête et vit l'adolescent et la petite fille en train de se lancer mutuellement des oreillers à la figure.

«...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps.

«C'est elle qu'a commencé !

-C'est lui qu'a commencé !

-...Je comprend pas, mais moi aussi je veux jouer un peu ! »

Kenta se joignit alors à la bataille, et les trois se lancèrent des coussins jusqu'à se qu'ils soient épuisés par leur bataille passionnée et s'effondrent en même temps sur le lit.

«C'était marrant, hein les gars ? demanda Fuyuko.

-Ouais, j'me suis bien amusé ! répondit Kenta, aussi fatigué qu'elle.

-...Vous savez, ça fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme un gamin..., avoua Ryuga.

-Forcément, c'est pas un méchant obsédé par le pouvoir qui va faire des batailles de coussins...

-...Sale gosse !

-Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime bien ^-^. »

La petite fille se leva du lit et se planta devant les deux garçons.

«Au fait les gars, comme vous partez aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais nous montrer ?

-Ah si je vous le dis tout de suite ça sera pas drôle ^-^. En plus il fait beau, ça sera l'idéal ! »

Intrigués, les deux garçons la suivirent dehors. Elle les mena ensuite à travers la forêt, puis ils débouchèrent sur le même coin où Kenta et Fuyuko avaient combattu il y a une semaine. Grâce au beau temps, le stadium était visible.

«Eh, mais c'est le même endroit où on s'est affrontés ! remarqua Kenta.

-Ouais, exactement !

-Tu veux qu'on combatte encore ?

-Non, pas contre toi. »

Fuyuko se tourna ensuite vers Ryuga.

«On s'affronte :) ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-...Tu es sûre de vouloir m'affronter ?

-Si j'étais pas sûre je t'aurais pas demandé de t'affronter :), dit-elle en continuant de sourire.

-...J'ai pas envie de te combattre, fit Ryuga en tournant la tête.

-T'as peur de perdre contre une fille -u- ?

-N'importe quoi, je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés !

-Alors affronte-moi si t'es un vrai blader ! fit-elle en tendant son lanceur vers lui.

-Tu vas perdre de toute façon !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je sais bien que je suis beaucoup moins forte que toi, mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais me donner à fond ! »

Devant l'enthousiasme persistant de la petite fille, Ryuga finit par accepter. (NA: Comme j'ai le flemme de décrire leur combat u_u' je fais un rapide résumé).

Malgré son acharnement, Fuyuko finit par perdre, mais était complètement excitée par ce combat intense qu'elle venait de mener et qui était pour elle le plus dur qu'elle ai jamais fait. Après avoir répété des centaines de fois à Ryuga que ce combat était «trop super-méga-giga cool » elle se calma enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles du blanc.

«Bref, maintenant que je t'ai affronté, il faut que je vous montre ce que je voulais vous montrer. »

Fuyuko leur montra ensuite un coin avec une grande pente.

«C'est ici que je fais du snowboard ! Vous avez déjà fait du snowboard ?

-Non, répondirent les deux garçons.

-Alors ça va être l'occasion d'essayer ! Vous allez voir ça va être marrant ^-^ !

-Mais on sait pas en faire..., rappela Kenta.

-Bah, avec un peu d'entraînement vous allez vite y arriver j'en suis sûre ! »

La petite fille enfila le casque et les protections aux coudes et aux genoux. Puis elle s'approcha de la pente, attacha la planche à ses pieds.

«Vous savez, avec la neige, on peut se déplacer comme le vent :D, regardez ! »

Elle sauta légèrement et commença à descendre la pente, et très vite, gagna de la vitesse, jusqu'à filer comme une fusée, sous les yeux impressionnés de Kenta.

«'o' Whaouh, t'as vu comme elle va vite Ryuga ? C'est impressionnant !

-Mouais...

-En tout cas moi, ça me donne envie d'essayer :D !

-Alors, vous venez les gars ? appela Fuyuko qui était arrivée en bas de la pente.

-On essaye Ryuga :) ?

-..., le blanc n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-S'te plaît *-* !

-...Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir...

-Ouais :D ! »

Kenta lui fit alors un gros câlin pour lui montrer qu'il était content. Puis les deux garçons enfilèrent l'équipement nécessaire, enfin sauf Ryuga qui jugeait les protections inutiles.

«Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton casque Ryuga ? demanda Kenta qui l'avait remarqué.

-Parce que j'en ai pas besoin, répondit celui-ci en s'attachant à la planche de snowboard.

-Mais si jamais tu tombes comme ça tu risque de te faire très mal et j'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé à nouveau ! »

Les paroles du petit garçon ne servirent à rien car le blanc était déjà descendu. Kenta se pencha pour le regarder, et même s'il ne le voyait que de dos, s'apercevait bien qu'il n'était pas très stable, vu les mouvements qu'il faisait. D'autant plus que la vitesse n'arrangeait rien.

_'Bon sang, comment on contrôle ce truc ?!'_

En fait, plus Ryuga descendait, moins il arrivait à se stabiliser. Et en glissant sur une légère bosse, l'inévitable se produisit: il se cassa la figure. Et évidemment, Fuyuko, qui avait vu la scène, éclata de rire.

«Hahahaha XD T'es trop doué Ryuga !

-La ferme ! » répliqua celui-ci étalé dans la neige.

Kenta ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu lui aussi, avant de descendre la pente -sans la planche aux pieds- pour aller voir si le blanc allait bien.

«Est-ce que ça va Ryu-chan ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-J'crois...attends, tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Bah, Ryu-chan, pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?

-...Si...

-Oh, Ryu-chan, c'est mignooooon :3 ! Alors Ryu-chan, on s'est fait mal en tombant ? Oh pauvre chou ! se moqua le petite fille avant de reprendre son fou rire.

-MAIS LA FERME !

-Désolé, j'y peux rien ! »

Après s'être momentanément calmée, elle alla rejoindre les garçons.

«T'as pas trop mal Ryu-chan ?

-Non, ça va aller...et toi, arrête de sourire !

-Mais c'est parce que je trouve que Ryu-chan c'est trop mimi ^-^ Allez, pour une première fois, c'est pas trop mal, t'aurais pu tomber plus tôt par exemple ! Avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis sûre que t'arrivera à descendre la pente sans tomber !

-Ouais, je suis de tout cœur avec toi Ryu-chan ^-^ ! »

Kenta embrassa le blanc sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Ryuga car il ne s'y attendait pas.

«Oooooh il rougit :3

-La ferme ! »

Les trois passèrent le reste de la matinée à faire du snowboard, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Enfin, sauf pour Ryuga, qui, contrairement à Kenta, dut redescendre et redescendre la pente avant d'arriver à la traverser sans se ramasser. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour ce sport. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois, les deux enfants se fichaient de lui en riant. Et cela avait le don d'exaspérer le blanc, qui se demandait bien pourquoi deux gamins y arrivaient sans problème et pas lui. C'était pas juste, il était quand même l'Empereur Dragon, il pouvait descendre une simple pente, non ? Eh ben non.

Pendant qu'il essayait de descendre pour la au moins vingtième fois sans tomber, Kenta et Fuyuko le regardaient.

«Je pense que cette fois il va y arriver !

-J'espère bien, ça fait au vingt fois qu'il essaye, vingt qu'il s'étale magnifiquement par terre... »

Puis, peu après, la petite blonde ouvrit subitement les yeux et se frappa le front, sous l'effarement du vert.

«Bon sang, mais comment j'ai pu oublier de vous en parler ?! Je suis trop bête !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fuyuko ?

-Il y a...un truc très important dont j'ai oublié de vous parler à Ryuga et à toi..., avoua celle-ci.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kenta, immédiatement curieux de savoir. C'est à propos de Ryuga ?!

-Oui...en fait, j'ai écouté votre histoire l'autre jour, et...

-Et ?!

-...Et si je me trompe pas...le frère de Ryuga est vivant. »

Kenta ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux, puis un silence accueillit la révélation de la petite fille. Juste au moment où le blanc s'était encore ramassé très discrètement. Puis le petit garçon mesura ce que ça signifiait et eut un grand sourire.

«Mais...c'est génial !...Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Eh ben...il y a trois ans, commença Fuyuko, alors que je me baladais dehors, je suis allée vers la falaise, sûrement près de l'endroit où vous êtes tombés, Ryuga et toi, et...

-Et ?!

-...J'ai vu un garçon par terre. Au début j'ai cru qu'il était mort, mais il était juste blessé et inconscient. Et il avait des cheveux blancs, et une mèche rouge comme Ryuga, mais elle était du côté droit de sa tête. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Mais, ça veut dire que c'est peut-être...

-Oui, c'est sûrement le petit frère de Ryuga. Bref, continua la petite blonde, j'avais que sept ans, mais j'ai réussi à le porter jusque chez moi, bon, avec un peu de difficultés quand même, il devait bien avoir dix ans. Ensuite, il a été emmené à l'hôpital, parce qu'il avait quand même pas mal de blessures. Quand j'ai enfin pu lui parler, je lui ai posé beaucoup de questions pour savoir qui il était, mais...

-Mais ?!

-...Je crois qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, parce qu'il ne se souvenait que d'une chose, s'était son prénom. Ryuto.

-Ryuto !

-Oui, c'est forcément lui, le frère de Ryuga. Donc, Ryuto ne se souvenait ni d'où il venait, ni de sa famille, ni ce qui s'était passé avant sa chute, rien du tout. Je me suis sentie un peu triste, et je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi, le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Ryuto est resté longtemps à la maison, on est tout de suite devenus super amis tous les deux, mais il n'a jamais pu se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de son passé. Et puis, un jour, quand j'avais neuf ans, il m'a dit qu'il partait explorer le monde, en disant que voyager l'aiderait peut-être à se rappeler de quelque chose. J'étais triste qu'il parte, mais je l'ai laissé partir. Et depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Voilà, tu sais tout Kenta.

-...Whaouh...Ben ça alors...Ryuto serait encore vivant...il faut immédiatement le dire à Ryuga !

-Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve en ce moment...

-Ah oui...c'est vrai... »

Soudain, Kenta entendit quelqu'un marcher vers eux et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit.

«...Fuyuko...

-Oui ?

-Regarde..., fit le petit garçon en pointant du doigt la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui- »

Elle s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fit un grand sourire et se précipita vers lui en courant.

«RYUTO ! »

De grands yeux dorés, des cheveux blancs, une mèche rouge qui lui descendait le long de la joue droite, aucun doute, c'était bien lui.

«Ryuto, c'est bien toi ! Tu me reconnais :D ?

-Eh, bien sûr que je te reconnais Fuyuko, t'as pas du tout changée depuis que je suis parti !

-Toi non plus t'as pas changé tu sais ! Je suis si contente de te revoir après tout ce temps ! »

Ils se firent une étreinte amicale, puis elle lui afficha un autre grand sourire.

«Ryuto, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu tombes bien...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas en croire tes yeux ! En fait-

-...Ryuto ? »

Les deux amis, ainsi que Kenta, se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

Ryuga se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux fixés sur le garçon. Puis, toujours en le regardant, il se dirigea vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ryuto le regarda aussi, étonné de voir que ce type lui ressemblait autant. Quant au blanc, plus il le regardait, plus il semblait troublé de sa ressemblance frappante avec son petit frère. Même si lui était plus âgé que son frère dans ses souvenirs, il avait les mêmes cheveux blancs, la même mèche rouge, et surtout les mêmes yeux dorés que lui.

Pour Ryuga, aucun doute possible, même s'il était sensé être mort, c'était bien lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

«...Ryuto...est-ce que...tu me reconnais ? dit-il avec une certaine émotion dans sa voix.

-...Je... »

Ryuto ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré ce type pendant un de ses voyages, mais...plus il le regardait, plus il avait la sensation étrange qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Puis soudain, en fixant ses yeux dorés, le plus jeune sembla avoir un déclic.

Un flot énorme de souvenirs en tous genres lui vint en tête, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux, dont plusieurs où il voyait ce garçon plus grand que lui et qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

****flashback****

_«Hé Ryuga ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est drôle, on a les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux ! Mais moi j'ai une des cheveux rouges sur le côté droit, et toi sur le côté gauche !_

_-C'est pour pas qu'on nous confonde, tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle tout le temps Ryuga au lieu de Ryuto ?_

_-...Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu es fort, que tu souris et que tu es toujours gentil avec moi ! Tu es un modèle pour moi Ryuga !_

_-Hé, n'exagère pas non plus !_

_-Si, j'espère que je resterai près de toi pour toute la vie !_

_-Moi aussi Ryuto, moi aussi. »_

****fin du flashback****

Après ça, il baissa légèrement la tête, lui aussi l'air troublé, puis fixa le blanc à nouveau.

«...Ryu...Ryuga ?...C'est toi ?

-...Ryuto... »

Le plus âgé se mit à sourire, les yeux brillants.

«Enfin...je t'ai...retrouvé...RYUTO ! »

Il se jeta subitement dans les bras du plus jeune et le serra aussi fort que possible, juste avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ryuto était vivant. Son petit frère était vivant. La seule personne chère à son cœur durant la moitié de sa vie était là, devant lui, dans ses bras.

«...Ryuto...Ryuto...tu ne peux pas savoir...à quel point j'ai...j'ai espéré te revoir...mais... »

Ryuga s'enleva légèrement et regarda à nouveau son frère, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

«Mais tu étais censé être mort ! Comment...comment tu as fait pour survivre ?! Je t'ai vu tomber !

-...Je...je pense que simplement...que j'ai eu de la chance...beaucoup de chance...

-Et dire que j'étais persuadé que tu étais mort...par ma faute... »

Cette fois, ce fut le plus jeune qui entoura Ryuga.

«Et moi...j'étais persuadé que...que je ne retrouverais...jamais ma famille...et..., il releva la tête, maintenant, je découvre que j'ai un grand frère...

-...Je...je suis désolé Ryuto...désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger...je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce qui t'ai arrivé...tu as...failli mourir parce que je n'ai pas su veiller sur toi...pardon...

-Mais Ryuga, l'important c'est que je sois en vie, non ? Et qu'on se soit retrouvés ?

-...Tu as sûrement raison... »

Ils s'étreignirent encore une fois, en souriant tous les deux.

«Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, petit frère...

-Moi aussi...grand frère... »

_' _;-; _...C'est si émouvant...'_ se dirent Kenta et Fuyuko, les larmes aux yeux devant ces retrouvailles.

Après quelques minutes d'étreintes, les deux frères se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Ryuga ayant enfin arrêté de pleurer.

«Dis, Ryuga, tu connais Fuyuko ? demanda Ryuto.

-...Cette gamine qui se fout tout le temps de moi ? J'la connais que trop !

-Eh, j'te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui t'ai soigné ! Alors tu devrais être reconnaissant envers moi ! Et j'y peux rien, t'es trop drôle des fois tu sais ^-^ !

-Et, qui c'est lui ? fit Ryuto en regardant Kenta.

-C'est Kenta, un...euh...ami, Ryuga ne put s'empêcher de rougir très légèrement, comme le vert.

-Oh oui, c'est un graaaaaaand ami de Ryu-chan, pas vrai :3 ? sourit Fuyuko.

-La ferme, toi !

-...Ryu-chan ? Fuyuko t'appelle comme ça ?

-Oh y a pas que moi ^-^

-Arrête tes insinuations tout de suite ! ordonna Ryuga.

-Mais je n'insinue rien du tout Ryu-chan, c'est juste la vérité !

-Tu m'énerve profondément-_-##..., fit celui-ci avec des pulsions meurtrières qui commençaient à apparaître.

-...Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Ryuto qui ne suivait plus rien.

-Ton grand frère te l'expliquera, hein Ryu-chan ^-^ ?

-J'vais te tuer un de ses jours si tu continue comme ça...

-Mais si je t'embête tout le temps, c'est parce que je t'aime bien Ryuga ^-^ »

Ensuite, les quatre se mirent à discuter, mais ce sont surtout les deux frères qui eurent une longue discussion à propos de leur passé et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus après qu'ils aient été séparés, notamment Ryuga qui avait complètement changé après la mort de son cher petit frère. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs peu fier de devoir lui raconter ce qu'il était devenu. Mais Ryuto ne lui en tint pas compte et lui dit que le principal était qu'il avait changé. Mais le plus délicat fut lorsqu'il fallut expliquer à ce dernier la relation très spéciale qu'il avait avec Kenta. Comment avouer à son frère qu'on vient à peine de retrouver, que votre petit ami est un gamin d'au moins six ans de moins de vous ? Ryuga fut assez ridicule dans ses explications un peu laborieuses, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire encore une fois Fuyuko. Bien sûr, cela étonna Ryuto, mais il lui que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Il expliqua ensuite le but de son voyage, et donc pourquoi Kenta voyageait avec lui. Ryuto les étonna à leur tour lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il avait rencontré Gingka et compagnie en Afrique et qu'il les avaient aidés à trouver un blader légendaire.

Puis, lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent plus rien à dire, Fuyuko proposa à Ryuto de montrer comment Ryuga se débrouillait avec une planche de snowboard aux pieds. Celui-ci put ainsi admirer le talent certain qu'avait son grand frère pour se ramasser magnifiquement dans la neige, tout en étant plié en deux, tout comme les deux enfants. Lorsque Ryuga en eut assez de se taper la honte en public -quoiqu'ils n'étaient que trois à admirer ses performances, donc bon...ça pourrait être pire- il décida que c'était le moment pour lui de s'en aller.

«Bon, Kenta, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller. J'en ai marre que cette gamine se foute de moi sans arrêt.

-Mais Ryu-chan..., commença Kenta.

-Quoi ?

-Fuyuko ne t'as pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ? le blanc redouta un peu ce qu'elle allait dire.

-En fait, j'ai décidé de vous accompagner dans votre quête des bladers légendaires :D, Kenta et toi ! J'm'ennuie un peu ici, alors voyager avec vous ce sera super cool !

-...C'est hors de quest-

-De toute façon même si tu dis non je vous suivrais quand même ^-^

-...Tu es bien consciente quand même de ce que veut dire voyager avec moi ?

-Bah oui, et si Kenta a survécu à ton mauvais caractère, j'peux le faire aussi !

-Ouais, ça serait super qu'elle vienne avec nous, grand frère ! fit Ryuto avec un sourire insistant.

-Allez, s'te plaît Ryu-chan *-*..., Kenta lui fit des yeux suppliants.

-...Bon, d'accord ! accepta le blanc. Mais que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre, ok ?!

-Y a pas de problèmes Ryu-chan ^-^

-Elle m'énerve déjà -_- ##... »

C'est ainsi que Ryuga repartit en quête des bladers légendaires, en compagnie de trois personnes au lieu d'une: son petit frère, son petit ami, et la petite blonde qui l'avait soigné et qui s'était attaché à lui. Une chose est sûre, son voyage allait être des plus mouvementés, avec tout ce petit groupe à ses côtés...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça y est ! L'histoire est finie ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :D

Ryuga: ENFIN ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette gamine qui se fout de moi à longueur de journée ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis tourné en ridicule là-dedans ?!

Kyoya: Bienvenue au club -_-

So-chan: Mais j'y peux rien, j'aime vous tourner en ridicule grâce à mes associés *u*

Yu et Fuyuko: Hihi ^-^

Fuyuko: Heureusement que je suis là pour t'embêter Ryu-chan sinon tu t'embêterais ^-^

Ryuga: J'vais la tuer cette sale gosse Ò_Ó## !

Kenta:*essaie d'empêcher Ryuga de tuer Fuyuko* Ryu-chan arrête !

Gingka: Oui c'est pas bien de martyriser les enfants, il faut écouter Kenta !

Ryuga: Toi la ferme !

Kyoya: Comment tu ose parler comme ça à Gingka toi ?! *se bagarre avec Ryuga*

Gingka et Kenta: Calmez-vous !

So-chan: Les mecs et la diplomatie, ça fait dix mille -_- surtout ces deux-là...


End file.
